Ride Armor
'Ride Armors '''are humanoid mech vehicles that appear in the ''Mega Man X games. They have open cockpits and can be commandeered by the player, who can then use them to progress through a stage. These machines are quite useful for destroying enemies quickly and can take a reasonable amount of damage, sparing the player from losing health. There are numerous models of Ride Armor, each with different capabilities. Ride Armor Models *'Chimera Armor '- First seen in MMX1 ''but only named when it returns in ''MMX3. ''The simplest model of Ride Armor, the Chimera can dash and uses its large fists to punch through enemies and obstacles with ease. Many Chimera mechs can be seen under the control of Armor Soldiers in the first game. *'Vile's Armor '- In the first ''MMX ''game, Vile pilots his own personal Ride Armor. This model seems to be a much stronger version of the Chimera and X's weapons are unable to damage it. Each time X has fought Vile's Armor, Vile has only been defeated thanks to Zero's intervention. In ''Maverick Hunter X's "Vile Mode", ''Vile can commandeer a Ride Armor equipped with a heavy machine gun that swiftly shreds through enemies and obstacles. However, the Armor will self-destruct after a short time. * '''Rabbit Armor '- The Rabbit Armor appears in Mega Man X 2 ''and can be found in Wheel Gator's stage. These mechs have spikes in place of fists which can rotate to function as drills and can deliver a very powerful dash punch. A thruster engine on the Armor's back allows it to hover for a short while. *'Kangaroo Armor '- This model appears in ''Mega Man X3. ''Similar to the Rabbit, the main difference of the Kangaroo is that it launches its fists forward like rockets. The fists are linked with chains and retract after each drill punch. Vile pilots a modified version of this Armor when he first re-encounters X. *'Frog Armor '- An amphibious Ride Armor module. On land, the mech will hop forward and can launch rockets in a straight line. In water, the Frog uses the fan engine on its back to propel itself and it can launch torpedoes that home in on enemies. *'Hawk Armor '- A Ride Armor designed for the air. If the jump button is held in the air, the armor will glide, losing altitude slowly. The armor can fire missiles in groups of two, which fly forward at a fast rate. * '''Raiden Armor '- This model of Ride Armor appears in Mega Man X4 and 5 ''and was designed for mining purposes. It can easily slash and burrow through rock and can unleash a charged energy lance that can destroy anything in its path. It is also capable of surviving indefinitely in still lava. How it can do this when it has an open cockpit is a total mystery. *'Eagle Armor '- A Ride Armor designed for mid-air combat that appears in ''Mega Man X 4. ''It is capable of hovering in the air indefinitely and is armed with a powerful ray cannon that fires large bursts of energy. The cannon can also be charged up to fire three shots at once that can home in on enemies. A modified version of the Eagle can be seen in ''Mega Man X5 ''pilotted by Repliforce troops. This version is equipped with a shield on one arm that deflects attacks. *'Goliath Armor '- Also known as the '''Brown Bear. '''This Ride Armor is piloted by Vile when X encounters him in Dr. Doppler's lab in ''MMX3. ''It is heavily armoured, is fitted with drill arms similar to the Rabbit and Kangaroo models, has a particle cannon in the torso and also launches spiked Pillar devices to impale foes or simply to block their attacks. *'Gouden Armor '- A Ride Armor equipped with a large cannon on the left arm. Appears in ''Mega Man X7. *'Raiden Mk-II '- A quadrapedal Ride Armor built for mining. Can withstand lava and is fitted with a drill arm for demolishing enemies and obstacles. * 'Golem Armor '- This mech is located in Bamboo Pandamonium's stage in Mega Man X8. ''One arm ends in a digging claw, the other carries a pneumatic drill. *'Cyclops Armor '- An advanced version of the Cyclops, capable of rapid pneumatic punches. It is also equipped with an EMP cannon that can temporarily disable enemies. *'Titan Armor '- Construction Ride Armors piloted by Metalls in Earthrock Trilobyte's stage. *'Devil Bear '''- A modified black Golem Armor controlled by Vile when encountered in Sigma's palace in ''MMX8. ''It is virtually indestructible, but during the battle Vile can be knocked clear of it then defeated whilst out of the cockpit. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mecha Category:Labour Robots Category:War Machines Category:Mega Man X